Doctor Whooves Season 1: Of Magic and Time Travel
by Dr TimeKeeper
Summary: When Twilight learns that much darker things threaten Equestria she gains the help of a certain figure woven throughout Equestrian history and soon she will be caught up in the mad world of this pony in a box right to her neck and it will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Courier: Hi everyone welcome to my primary story. This is what Doctor who in Equestria would actually be like in my mind unlike many others where he comes from the BBC universe this time he's 100% pony. This will be season 1 but it's not where near the beginning of the story just the chapters that involve our beloved characters form the MLP:FIM universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing…NOTHING, apart from unique plot and no not that kind of plot…Perverts

NOTE: I prefer to think of the every season to 1 year in MLP so all character from this point are from mid season 2. Also I am changing some events to incorporate The Doctor since this is an AU and it will make for some cool finales.

Doctor Whooves

The End part 1:

 **Ponyville 1002 CR**

It was a beautiful summer's day in the small town of Ponyville and young mare Twilight Sparkle had decided to spend the day out with her friends at Applejacks pond in sweet apple acres after being cooped up for days in her library

"Oh Spike it's such a beautiful day isn't it" Twilight said to her faithful assistant Spike while taking in the suns warmth.

"You can say that again, I can just imagine what Rarity could be wearing" Spike hoped as he walked along side Twilight but both suddenly stopped when a grey earth pony with well-kept black hair blocked their path.

"Like so!" he exclaimed turning his blue tie into a bow tie before walking off.

"What was that about?" Twilight asked raising an eyebrow as the stallion turned a corner and was gone.

"Probably an escapee from the nuthouse" Spike figured before noticing Twilight giving him a sharp unamused glare "what?" Spike added shrugging his shoulders.

"He probably just mistook me for somepony else. I think he'll realise his mistake in a few minutes" after finishing the small trek Twilight walked up to 4 of her friends all enjoying themselves in or near the crystal clear blue water.

"Hi girls, how's the water?" Twilight asked while within ear shot with Applejack raising her hat from under the apple tree giving her the perfect shade.

"Well howdy sugercube, glad you could make it" Applejack greeted before Pinkie leaped off the tree and crashed into the water before emerging for air.

"COME ON IN TWILIGHT! The waters perfect!" Pinkie yelled with Rainbow Dash giving her the evil eyes after being next to Pinkie's impact zone "hehe sorry" she apologised in a modest tone.

"You would definitely benefit from some rays darling you've been cooped up in that library for days now" Rarity added while resting on her deck chair she brought with her "ooh Spike perfect timing could you care to rub some sunscreen on my back?" Rarity asked in a very polite manor.

"Would I! I a…mean of course anything for a friend" Spike almost screamed before rephrasing to not sound too grateful for this rare chance.

"So what were you doing in the library anyway?" Applejack asked as she grabbed a bottle of Cider from an iced crate.

"Well the other day a found a newspaper at my door" Twilight answered laying her satchel down before sitting on the picnic blanket on the ground.

"What's so strange about that?" Applejack replied taking a drink.

"Well its tomorrows newspaper" Twilight replied taking the paper out of her bag to show the earth pony "here take a look".

"You sure it's not just some prank." Applejack added taking the newspaper. Its head line was '15,000 PONIES MISSING! ROYAL SISTERS CONCERNED'.

"I've checked every possible detail of the paper; it's authentic and matches the local paper to the type of paper and quality of ink. What makes it stranger is that ponies have indeed been going missing just not as many as the paper entails and I wouldn't have been none the wiser if I had not read this" Twilight explained as Applejack set the paper down.

"So what now, we on DEFCON 1" Rainbow Dash added as she was listening in.

"DEFCON 1?" Applejack asked confused as she had never heard the term before.

"It's a term used by the military, it stand for defence readiness condition. But in truth I don't know. This is so much like the time I visited myself from the future but that time it was my paranoia that caused the event to begin with" Twilight explained before putting the paper away "so let's enjoy the sun while we can and focus on this tomorrow.

"Darling I'm not one for technical talk but if this paper is telling us of future events then we can't leave it alone. If it does come true 15,000 ponies, that's more than the town's population" Rarity interjected saying they should act as soon as rather than risk the unthinkable.

"I agree Twilight, this can't wait. If ponies are going missing regardless then we can't ignore this" Applejack agreed with her old friend, standing up and adjusting her hat.

"And if there is some big bad behind this then we have the Elements to blast them into a billion pieces" Rainbow Dash also reassured.

"Don't forget the big party afterwards" Pinkie added as Twilight noted in her mind of how lucky she was to have such good friends but then it hit her.

"Wait! Where's Fluttershy?" Twilight asked causing concern to fill the 5 pony's minds.

"I don't know she said she'd be here but I haven't seen her all day" Applejack replied.

"Well we need to find her; if we're not all together then the Elements are useless if we do need them" with nod of confirmation from everyone they packed up and left to find their friend.

After they had split up Twilight had decided to look from the library telescope as it was the best elevation point to spot Fluttershy while Applejack and spike left for her cottage as the rest searched the town, an hour had pasted with not sign of the timid mare but as Twilight was scanning the streets she noticed something odd. She noticed a blue box fading in and out near the high street before it complete materialized and the same grey stallion she met this morning stepped out with a big smile on his face.

"What the hay was that? And it was that pony again…" before Twilight could question it further she heard a knocking at her door and teleported in order to answer it quickly "hello?" Twilight greeted as the local mailmare Derpy Hooves passed her a dark blue letter.

"For Twilight Sparkle" she notified passing the letter to the unicorn before flying off.

"Thank you!" she yelled to the Pegasus as she flew off. Looking at the letter her heart stopped. It was addressed to her but it had her full name, middle name included. The only ponies alive who knew that were her immediate family even the Princess or Spike didn't know. Opening the letter she didn't recognised the handwriting so she knew it wasn't from anypony she knew but she had to know who sent it and what they wanted.

 _Dear Ms Sparkle_

 _If you're reading this on Thursday of the year 1002. Then that means you've had time to analyze the newspaper sent to you. Normally I don't interfere with events like this but the fate of this planet depends on what you do next. What the newspaper tells you will happen and it will lead to disastrous levels of destruction and you're only hope is to find me before I find them. Please go to the sugercube corner. You'll learn more there._

 _Good luck Twilight Sparkle._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _A Friend._

"Sugercube corner? And what does he mean by interfering with events. Whatever the reason whoever this is knows something and I need to find out what!" placing the letter in her satchel and leaving the library she passed Spike and Applejack on her way out.

"There you are? Was wondering if you were still inside. We couldn't find Fluttershy at her home. Any luck?" Applejack asked noticing Twilight in her satchel "uhh sugercube you going somewhere?"

"What? Oh the bag! i got a lead and I'm going to investigate further. Spike continue using the telescope I'm sure we'll find Fluttershy eventually" before either dragon or pony could question Twilights sudden departure Applejack turned to spike.

"Find out where she's going. I know when she's hiding something and that never is a good sign".

 **Sugercube corner**

Walking into the bakery Twilight was surprised that nopony was in here, despite the shop sign stating it was open. Pinkie was most likely still searching for Fluttershy but still the cakes should still be around.

"Hello, is anypony here?" Twilight called out unaware she was being watched as she passed the counter to the kitchen "look you sent this letter to me and I want to know why?" Twilight called out again hoping to get an answer with the shop being dead quite the unicorn jumped when she heard a sound similar to the one her teleportation spell makes down in the basement. Slowly walking down the wooden steps Twilight used her magic's light to illuminate the room and nothing was different from the last time she was down here. But she was sure she heard something and begun to look around "somepony down here?" Twilight yet again called out before accidently knocking down some metal trays as she began to pick them up another still on a table fell again knocking into something in front of the unicorn giving the distinctive sound of metal on metal as she stopped in fear whatever was standing in front of her completely invisible suddenly revealed its self and as the unicorn slowly looked up she was almost blinded by the bright blue light on its chest before being met with a cold metal face with two black holes for eyes "oh my Celestia!" Twilight yelled taking several steps back as the metal pony took a couple forwards.

" _Scanning…designated species Equine, subspecies Unicorn compatibility 100 percent"_ the metal pony said in an emotionless electronic voice.

"What are you?" Twilight asked too scared to be able to concentrate for a teleportation spell.

" _I am designated generation 4 Cyberform 303, previously known as Cup Cake. You will be upgraded to Cyberform 1009"_ what Twilight just heard was absurd she just heard this thing identify itself as Mrs Cake but unable to think clearly about it Twilight screamed as two cables came from the metal ponies back one of which had a built in taser but before it could strike a metal clank could be heard that attracted the creatures attention, it was a small black cylinder that attacked itself to the hull of the machine before activating sending an electric pulse throughout its systems _"Systems compromised! electromagnetic field detected!"._

"yea sorry about that but I can't let you touch her like you've converted so many others" a familiar voice was heard from the stairs leading upwards and after stepping into the light of Twilights magic she instantly recognised him.

"YOU!" Twilight yelled confusing the stallion.

"Me? You recognise me then. Why am I not surprised, I never meet people in the right order" the stallion replied with a fun smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked before the machine began to scan him.

" _Scanning…"_ it began with the stallion looking to the unicorn with his smile turning to an angered expression.

"I would run if I were you, it's not going to be immobile for long and I'd rather not let it find out who I am" the stallion recommended as Twilight was still too frightened to move "NOW!" after feeling the authority in his voice Twilight without hesitation sprinted past him and back up to the bakery.

" _Designated species…Unknown, biometric scans identify Two hearts"_ the machine deduced as its cables began to move again.

"I'm so Sorry Mrs Cake; I'll make sure your kids are safe" the stallion apologised with a sad expression before leaving.

Just outside the bakery Twilight charged out of the doors at such a speed she crashed into Applejack.

"What the hay Twilight!" Applejack yelled before noting the terrified expression on Twilights face "Twilight what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" Applejack asked before the grey stallion Twilight saw twice before also sped out of the bakery but instead of crashing into the two mares he leaped above tem landing just behind them before pulling out a small stick shaped device made from copper. Pointing it at the door to sugercube corner the door shut on its own locking immediately afterwards "and who the hay are you!?" Applejack demanded as he was emotionless unlike her friend.

"I'm The Doctor and I'm you're only hope" he answered as he adjusted his tie.

 **Next Time:**

 **The End Part 2**

Courier: thanks for reading and please tell me what you think in the review section, I would like as much feedback as possible.

This is the first episode to a rebooted series that I called The Equestrian Chronicles. Due to choices I made it worked as a fun project but not as a well made story so this should give it that darker feel that doctor Who should have with a bit of pastel coloured ponies to boot.


	2. Chapter 2

Courier: this was quick! Well thing about two partners you've got then ending in your head but now that the build up is established it's time for the end to begin.

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the brilliant ideas too great for Hasbro to handle

Doctor Whooves

The End part 2

 **Ponyville, Sugercube Corner 1002 CR**

"I'm The Doctor and I'm you're only hope" he answered as he adjusted his tie. He stood slightly taller than Applejack and sported a navy blue blazer, with a light grey shirt, waist coat and matching tie.

"Who?" Applejack replied raising an eyebrow before helping Twilight up.

"The Doctor and if that Cyberpony is following us then that door won't hold it. We need to move" The Doctor informed before walking ahead.

"Cyber what? Listen here Jackass I want to know everything right now! Especially what you've done to Twilight" Applejack yelled making the stallion look to Applejack.

"I'm fine Applejack but I would also like to know everything especially what that thing was and why it called its self Cup Cake?" Twilight asked still slightly shaken by the experience.

"I'll explain everything but we need to get somewhere safe" The Doctor replied checking for other Cyberponies.

"We could go to my library" Twilight offered but The Doctor shook his head.

"No bad idea, the Cyberponies are using teleport circuits implanted in the floor boards. Best place to be is outside" the Doctor informed looking out for any Cyberponies only to creep out passing ponies.

"But I don't have floor boards the floor is 5 meters of solid oak" Twilight replied making The Doctor smile.

"Oh okay then, lead the way" The Doctor added before Twilight headed for the Golden Oak library Applejack gave The Doctor a stern look.

"You first" Applejack insisted as The Doctor went ahead of her he too giving he farm pony a look of equal intensity.

 **Golden Oak Library**

"Spike! Spiiiike!" Twilight called out as the three entered Twilights home with The Doctor jumping up and down.

"Ooh this is quality oak, I like this place" The Doctor complimented before scanning the building for Cyberpony tech.

"Now can you explain yourself?" Applejack demanded as Spike walked in.

"What is it Twilight and whose that?" Spike asked before Twilight picked him up and sat him down.

"Spike takes notes at everything The Doctor says" Twilight ordered handing the dragon a notepad and pen.

"Somepony's edgy today" Spike retorted as he prepared to note everything the mysterious stallion said down.

"Wouldn't it be better to note things yourself?" The Doctor asked Twilight who perked up a bit confused by the question.

"Well Spike here is my assistant and I get him to take notes when I need to focus on other things. Personally I'd be lost without him" Twilight explained before looking at Spike who was happily noting things down most likely his description.

"Well you where saying?" Applejack rudely asked as The Doctor looked to the fillies with his age old eyes.

"*sigh* where to start? Twilight what you saw was a cyberpony a cold calculating machine from Gaia's sister planet Terra. Unlike here they focused on scientific advancements rather than magic and eventually they began to implant themselves with cybernetics allowing them to live longer think faster, and store more memory. Perfectly normal for a technologically advanced civilisation but eventually they came to a point where their biggest flaw was their emotions. So they removed them causing the entire population to become logical and calculating. So they started thinking like machines adding more and more implants eventual turning themselves into a pure mechanical race with the only pony part of their body remaining being the brain" The Doctor explained as Spike took notes with the occasional 'wow' every now and then.

"So these Cyberponies are those inhabitants coming here?" Applejack asked with The Doctor shaking his head.

"no the original Cyberponies from Terra where destroyed after a group of ponies that had no implants detonated a megaspell in the planets core destroying it along with everything on it" The Doctor continued with spike raising his hand "yes…uhh" the Doctor acknowledged the dragon however unable to recall his name.

"Spike and what's a megaspell" the little dragon asked with Twilight giving him a proud look as it was a brilliant question.

"a Megaspell is an normal spell amplified to insane proportions there are different verities of a Megaspell but the most famous is designed to wipe out everything in a 500 mile radius" The Doctor answered shocking the unicorn yet also intriguing her but he wasn't done explaining "however despite the planets destruction smaller creature known as Cybermites where bound to bit of the destroyed world which eventually came her as meteorites. Overtime they studied you and grew as a intelligence before deciding to do to you what they did to themselves. That's how a cyber invasion starts, first the odd pony, then a dozen, then a hundred, a thousand, then 100 of thousands. Which makes me come to the hardest part of this explanation, when that Cyberponies stated it was Mrs Cake it wasn't lying, that was really Mrs Cake, or what's left of her." After learning the truth Twilight cupped her mouth in gasp, spike dropped his pen and Applejack looked at the Doctor with fear in her eyes.

"You can't be serious, Mrs cake wouldn't try to harm Twilight" Applejack added standing up but The Doctor remained calm and explained further.

"When a pony is converted they lose all sense of one's self. They remember who they were but can't act on it as their emotions are inhibited, doing that topped with linking the brain their primary processing core renders them slaves trapped in cage of steel that they can't feel" The Doctor finished as Applejack sat down feeling devastated for Mrs Cake.

"What about Mr Cake and the twins?" Twilight asked.

"Carrot Cake was taken with his wife. The twins were left behind as their age makes them incompatible till they reach an older age. That's why you faced the cyberpony first I was getting the kids out. Their being taken care of by an old acquaintance of mine" The Doctor answered before a thought popped into his head "speaking of you meeting it first, you where looking for someone, who exactly? Come to think of it you recognised me and not in the 'I passed you in the street' way".

"To hay with that! Is their anyway to reverse what's been done to the Cakes?" Applejack yelled with The Doctor shaking his head in shame.

"Afraid not, the conversion process isn't as simple as sticking a few implants like they were originally. They only need the brain so in order to make a new Cyberpony they remove it and wire it into the metal body incinerating the remains. I'm afraid anypony who is converted is pretty much dead" The Doctor replied.

"So how do we stop them? The Elements of Harmony?" Twilight asked making The Doctor think.

"I've read about those, you're two of the current bearers correct?" he asked earning a nod from the unicorn "well the elements aren't weapons, so I doubt they would be able to affect them, the best bet to stop them is for me to disable their emotional inhibitors".

"What would that do?" Spike asked no longer writing notes.

"Well i did say that anypony converted is pretty much dead but that's not entirely true. The brain is still intact so by extension that includes their mind and soul all being suppressed by the EI, so if it were to be deactivated theoretically every cyberpony would remember who they were…" The Doctor then grew quite as he knew what would happen if a cyberpony where to realise what it had become.

"So they would be free?" Spike added feeling slightly optimistic.

"In a way but imagine how you would act if you realised what you had become. It would drive you insane and concerning the cybercore it would overload with emotion and most likely explode if every cyberpony had a reaction like that" The Doctor described before walking to the door.

"They would really be dead" Applejack added looking at The Doctor.

"Better dead than trapped as a Cyberpony. I promise you both that I will end this" opening the door The Doctor left the library with Twilight needing to explain the newspaper so she quickly followed.

"Where's she going?" Spike asked after watching his best friend leaves him behind with Applejack lowering her hat.

"She wants to help, it's in her nature to help others but it's in mine to help my friends. Spike stay here for your own safety. Lock the doors and don't let no pony in. also send a letter to the princess. Better to raise the alarm than let this gloss over and take us by surprise" Applejack ordered spike before leaving to follow Twilight and The Doctor leaving the baby dragon alone but not before she made a quick detour.

"Doctor, Wait up!" Twilight yelled as she caught up surprise at his trotting speed.

"Go home Twilight" The Doctor responded bluntly but Twilight had a sense of duty to Equestria she wouldn't abandon.

"But you'll need help" Twilight insisted but The Doctor stopped to look at Twilight directly.

"Spike's a baby, right? I think he'll need his mother know more than ever" The Doctor replied making Twilight blush madly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I'm not Spikes mother!" she assured while being heavily embarrassed.

"Well he looks to you as one, even though he doesn't say it. Anyway I don't need your help" The Doctor commented before continuing to walk off.

"You can't do this alone!" Twilight yelled hoping for the stallion to change his mind.

"Sure I can, I've done so before" The Doctor added before a newspaper was shoved in his face with Twilight's magic.

"Just look at this first then" again looking back at Twilight The Doctor took the paper and read the head line.

"So?" The Doctor asked not concerned.

"It's tomorrow's newspaper" Twilight revealed still not worrying the Stallion.

"You do know that papers are printed a day before issue right?" he asked making Twilight facehoof herself.

"I got that paper three days ago" suddenly intrigued The Doctor took a closer look at the paper taking in a deep breath before licking the pages grossing Twilight out.

"This Paper is a least a week old. Interesting" The Doctor said before putting on a pair of glasses as he gave another look over the paper "and it's covered in Artron energy emissions curiouser and curiouser".

"Artron energy? What's that?" Twilight asked with The Doctor giving a quick glance at her.

"Sciency word for Time Magic. Means who ever gave you this paper is a time traveller. But it wasn't me".

"what do you mean it wasn't you. You're not a unicorn you can't use time spells" Twilight questioned making the stallion raise an eyebrow.

"As you may have guessed I'm not from around here nor am I from Terra. I come from another planet called Gallifrey and we have mastered the art of time travel on a magical and scientific level. In fact we pioneered it. But like I said this doesn't prove much other than somepony was trying to get your attention" as The Doctor said that Twilight remembered she also got that letter earlier today.

"This also came in the mail today" Twilight added handing The Doctor the blue envelope before he let out a sigh.

"of course…" quickly looking over the note he quickly licked it also "slightly younger than the paper yes both have traces of Artron energy of similar intensity and…in my writing, perfect" The Doctor added with a bit of sarcasm at the end "ok forget what I said, it was definitely me who sent you that paper and this letter or future me, the me that knows how this ends and judging by the what's written here that's not good".

"What do you mean? It's perfectly detailed to lead me to where I met you" Twilight asked as The Doctor removed his glasses.

"exactly, I don't have the attention span to write something this detailed and complex which means this message is a build up of multiple outcomes" The Doctor deduced only confusing Twilight further and The Doctor easily saw that on her face "I'll try an simplify it. Time is a strange thing it's never the same no matter how you look at it. Originally judging by this letter being addressed to you means that we meet up regardless but the order in which we meet is a deciding factor in the outcome".

"What outcome?" Twilight asked unsure of his meaning.

"Meaning who wins and who loses. The paper is important as well, you would have never looked into the missing ponies until you saw this, tomorrow when we originally met but something went wrong something so serious I had to change events and send this back 5 days before we met with this letter a day before so we would meet today…it's a trial and error bootstrap paradox" The Doctor stated again confusing the mare.

"What?"

"Oh come on Twilight you're a smart mare, a bootstrap paradox is a loop in the time stream when a future event causes a past event. We meet tomorrow something happens, the 15,000 become their army and win or we do but the damage is too severe so we send this information back to change it but with each time we repeat this battle we restart the cycle by altering the data." Before Twilight could respond The Doctor continued his rant "let me elaborate, I personally would never write a note this complex, i haven't got the attention span for it but if I had something to work with like a previously written note, all I would have to do is add to it making it more detailed and judging by this note it's been rewritten about 4 times".

"so we've lost for times?" Twilight finally got a word in but it was in vain.

"not entirely, like I said we either win or lose the point is we deemed it necessary to change the past but when we find the perfect ending we just copy the note we have and send it back sealing the paradox similar to trial and error hence the trial and error bootstrap paradox" just from his explanation Twilight could tell The Doctor was vastly more intelligent topped with his experience Twilight could definitely learn a lot from this stallion.

"so how do we know if we're going to win?" Twilight asked making the stallion smile.

"we don't, this could be the perfect solution or we change the past again. But we won't know till we play our hand and I'm pretty confident" The Doctor finished before pulling out his strange device and Twilight was relieved and a little bit sad to see Applejack had caught up.

"Applejack, I'm glad you came along but wouldn't it be better to make sure your family is safe" Applejack stood with her hat down as a small tear fell to the ground.

"It's too late for that Twilight. I decided to help a while ago but I left for the farm to warn them to stay in the barn since it's built on solid ground but when I got there Big Mac and AppleBloom were gone" Applejack revealed making Twilight gasp in horror and The Doctor looking down fearing the worst.

"What about granny smith?" Twilight asked as her friend hadn't mentioned her grandmother.

"She's in bed, I found her unconscious on the floor" Applejack replied before the doctor explained why without prompt.

"It's not a guarantee but Cyberponies don't usually convert somepony if they see less than 70% percent compatibility in a donor. It can be connected too hundreds of factors primarily age, intelligence and magical potential and they rarely find somepony 100% percent compatible" he added making Twilight think about what that cyberpony said to her back at the bakery "I would say she was lucky that the Cybermen need younger minds for processing power but they'll come back for her during the invasion most likely to assimilate her memories and past experiences".

"So what about the others have you seen them?" Twilight asked making the doctor concerned.

"Others? what others?" The Doctor asked in an urgent tone before smacking his head "OH! How come I didn't see it before? They've been around for years, at least a hundred meaning they witnessed the return of nightmare moon and saw the elements as threat and have tried to separate you. Have one of you gone missing recently?" The Doctor asked making both mares look at each other.

"Fluttershy, she didn't show up to the pool party we where having this morning and after Twilight informed us of the disappearances we aimed to look for her so we'd have all the elements ready" but then the realisation hit Applejack hard "If they saw us as a threat then that means…".

"Fluttershy, famous veterinarian lives in a cottage not too far from here. Easy pickings compared to Twilight in her solid oak house and you up early and out in the fields working the farm" The Doctor deduced with Twilight thinking about the others.

"Rarity, would have asked around having to enter buildings".

"Making her an easy target, only tricky part was getting the colourful one. Lured her in with a puppet and surrounded her I suppose but I haven't seen her lately" The Doctor added as he again scanned around.

"Then stop talking about it and find them!" Applejack ordered earning a stern look from The Doctor.

"Whatcha think I'm doing? Putting up a cabinet" he replied as he looked at the readings.

"Actually Doctor what are you doing?" Twilight asked as the Doctor closed his extended device.

"well when I arrived I found out that the Cyberponies were around so to find them I popped back a day to have longer search time but instead I came across the cake Twins alone in the bakery, before I investigated further I got the kids to safety and when I got back a had barely enough time to scan before you came in and attracted Mrs Cake" The Doctor began to explain before being interrupted.

"What do you mean attracted?" the unicorn asked.

"I said before the three main categories the Cyberponies look for is Youth, intelligence and MP, magical potential. And you've got a lot of power Twilight, so much so you're like a BEACON to them. What did cake say your compatibility level was?" The Doctor asked.

"100%" Twilight recalled perfectly.

"they've got you in their sights now and they'll aim to capture you and aim for a perfect conversion essentially making you their primary cybercore or CyberQueen of you prefer but luckily after it scanned you, I hit that cyberpony with an EMB" The Doctor continued and yet again being interrupted.

"An EM what now?" Applejack asked more confused than Twilight.

"*sigh* an electromagnetic bomb, designed to short circuit the Cyberponies motor systems rendering them immobile but I'm very good with technology top of my class in fact next to math, and I implanted and electrical based virus into the EMB meaning when the device frozen Mrs Cake it implanted a virus into her electrical systems" as The Doctor began to buzz with excitement he continued to rand as Twilight barely followed and Applejack was completely lost "what does this virus do? You ask? Well it hacks into the communication system of a unit allowing me to track its signal via radio coordinates" he finished taking out his device and checking the data again.

"So you can find them?" Twilight asked with the Doctor giving her a smile.

"No need I already know where they are" he admitted making both mares slightly angry.

"WHAT!" they both shouted in unison.

"Since when!" Applejack demanded pulling at The Doctors tie.

"since about 5 minutes ago but I couldn't believe the results" he added before turning to Twilight "what's the weather forecast for today?" he asked with Twilight looking to the sky and back to The Doctor finally lost but Applejack let go seeing the flaw that The Doctor saw letting him give off a big smile.

"It's sunny all day today" Twilight said unable to figure out what the Doctor was getting at.

"But you've figured it out haven't you Applejack?" he asked as Applejack stared at the Doctor finally able to think like he did for a brief moment anyway.

"heavy rainfall, I prepped the other week for it but it never came" Applejack revealed and The Doctor span around.

"and clear skies all round but I also noticed something else, it's far too warm even for the middle of summer, Celestia's too precise" The Doctor stopped and looked at the two mares "so what stops rainfall and can generate enough heat to rival that of a sun?" he stated before looking up followed by Applejack and Twilight both mares eyes widening in shock.

"By Celestia!" Applejack exclaimed followed closely by Twilight.

"No way, there's no way that can be there. It's not possible for us to miss it!" Twilight questioned unable to fathom what she was seeing. Hovering over ponyville was a large silver craft, large enough to encompass two large cities.

"And yet there it is, right under our snouts…well above them if you want to get technical" The Doctor added before he smiled "now we're in trouble".

 **Next Time:**

 **It's only the beginning: Part 1**


End file.
